(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outside mirror assembly for motor vehicles, and more particularly to an outside mirror assembly for motor vehicles, of which the mirror is installed pivotably (for adjustment of the mirror posture) inside the enclosure which is fixed to a stay.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The outside mirror assembly of this type is known from the disclosure in the Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication No. Sho 57-43705 published on Sept. 27, 1982.
The conventional outside mirror assembly for motor vehicles will be explained herebelow with reference to FIG. 1.
In FIG. 1, the reference numeral 100 indicates a front-open enclosure. An annular seat 101 is formed in the vicinity of the center inside the enclosure 100. A shaft 102 is fixed as erected nearly at the center inside the enclosure 100 and passes through the center of the annular shaft 102. The enclosure 100 has formed at the lower portion thereof a boss 103 in which a fixing member 105 with a screw hole 104 is provided as planted.
The reference numeral 201 indicates a mirror holder or back plate housed in the enclosure 100. The back plate 201 has formed in the center thereof and integrally therewith a semispherical portion 203 projecting rearward and which abuts the annular seat 101. There is provided in the center of this semispherical portion 203 a through hole 204 through which the shaft 102 penetrates.
The reference numeral 300 indicates a semispherical holder, 301 a coil spring and 302 a spring retainer. The spherical holder 300, coil spring 301 and spring retainer 302 are fitted on the shaft 102. The spring retainer 302 is engaged on the shaft 102. Thus, the back plate 201 is installed pivotably about the annular seat 101 and semispherical holder 300.
The reference numeral 303 indicates a coil spring for supporting the mirror and 304 a spring retainer. The coil spring 303 and spring retainer 304 are interposed between the back plate 201 and a mirror 200 which will be described later.
The reference numeral 200 indicates a mirror and 202 a annular rim or ring. The mirror 200 is held on the back plate 201 by means of the ring 202. Namely, after the back plate 201 is installed to the enclosure 100, the coil spring 303, spring retainer 304 and mirror 200 are placed in this order in front of the back plate 304 and then the ring 202 is placed along the front circumferential edge of the back plate 201. The circumferential edge of the back plate 201 is thermally calked so that the mirror 200 is held by the back plate 201 and installed pivotably inside the enclosure 100 by means of the back plate 201.
The reference numeral 400 indicates a stay of which the base end is to be fixed to the body of a vehicle. The free end of the stay 400 is threaded as indicated at 401. A lock nut 402 is screwed on the thread portion 401. The enclosure 100 is installed to the stay 400 by screwing the thread portion 401 of the stay 400 into the screw hole 104 in the enclosure 100.
In case of the outside mirror assembly for motor vehicles of the above-mentioned type, the mirror 200 and back plate 201 are pivotably installed inside the enclosure 100, that is, in such a manner that their posture can be adjusted. So, even when the mirror 200 and back plate 201 is blown with a strong wind or struck with any object, the tilt angle of the mirror 200 will not be abruptly changed or the mirror not broken. Also since the mirror holding structure (comprising the annular seat 101 of the housing 100, shaft 102, semispherical portion 203 of the back plate 201, spring holder 300, coil spring 301, spring retainer 302, etc.) installing the mirror 200 and back plate 201 pivotably inside the enclosure 100 is housed in a space defined by the enclosure 100, mirror 200 and back plate 201, even if the mirror holding structure is hit by a human body or the like, it will hurt the human body as little as possible.
In the aforementioned conventional outside mirror assembly, however, since the mirror 200 and back plate 201 are housed in the enclosure 200 and the mirror holding structure for installing the mirror 200 and back plate 201 pivotably is housed in a space defined by the enclosure 100, mirror 200 and back plate 201, the retaining force of the mirror holding structure (force of the coil spring 301) holding the mirror 200 and back plate 201 cannot be pivotally adjusted and the mirror 200 and back plate 201 cannot be detached and reinstalled.